Cycles
Cycles is the ninth level of both Geometry Dash versions and the third level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 2.0. Description Cycles introduces a new form called the gravity ball and has the longest sequences of its kind, along with its red portal. The level starts with a cube section which switches between regular gravity and antigravity many times. It starts easy, but gets more difficult as it has some triple-spikes, as well as many trick jump pads and rings which the player must not hit. After going through a bit of this, the player will encounter a series of yellow jump pads; the second one will get the player to the above platform, dodging two trick jump rings. After a few more jumps, the player descends down a set of steps and enters the ball portal. In ball form, the user must tap to switch gravity. The level has a few large arrow indicators for the first two taps, but then leaves the player on their own. After a short ball segment, the user enters a very tricky ship segment which tends to frustrate players as it is unlike anything they have ever done before. It consists of a series of gravity portals which continuously switch the player between gravity and antigravity, but also makes the user go up and down. It takes a very long time to get used to. The trick is to use a series of long taps each time the player comes close to a gravity portal (indicated by a high note in the music); rapid tapping is a bad idea. After this ship section, the level goes into mirror and enters another ball section which is considerably more difficult than the first one. This switches in and out of mirror mode a few times and ends within it. It is the only official level to do this. Throughout the section, the player must be careful with jump pads and rings, particularly which to hit and which to miss. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 42%, just after the beginning of the first ball portal. Flip gravity three times and stay at the ceiling. You will go into a tunnel that leads you to the secret coin, but you have to time your next gravity flip, as the bottom part of the tunnel has spikes on it. *The second secret coin is located at 63%. In the middle of the gravity flipping rocket part, after the pillars, the secret coin is on the top, before the path gets narrow. You will have to time your moment to fly back to the normal path. *The third secret coin is located at 87%. On the second ball part, when the background is blue, there is a yellow pad on the top before a four spike set. Flip gravity quickly and then flip again at the 2nd block, then flip gravity again when there are no spikes on the top, repeat that until you reach the end of the secret path and collected the secret coin. Walkthrough Trivia *Cycles was rated Insane before Update 1.9. *This level is the first level to have secret coins within ball sequences. **In addition, this is also the first level to not have a secret coin in any of its cube sequences. *Cycles is one of the two levels to reward the player icons for completing the level both in practice and normal mode. The other is xStep. *Cycles is the only level to end in mirror mode, and is the only level intended to end in the ball form. **However, a glitch can be exploited in Electroman Adventures which skips the last blue reverse portal, allowing it too to be completed in mirror mode. *Cycles takes 1:23 to complete. However, there's some occasions where the player complete the level in 1:22, though there are no speed changes. *This is one of the four levels where secret coins cannot be found in the cube sequences. The other three are Hexagon Force, Blast Processing, and Geometrical Dominator. *This is the only level using blocks to guide the player, using arrows in the first ball segment. **This was probably used to introduce the mechanics of the ball form, since nothing has been mentioned about this form in the "How to Play" guide in the Options Menu. *This level, Theory of Everything, Electroman Adventures, and Theory of Everything 2 are the only levels that continue playing music after the "Level Complete" text at the end of them. However, some other levels have an ending sound effect that plays after the level is completed. *Cycles has the second shortest sequence after Deadlocked;the second cube sequence is only 3 seconds, and it does not require the player to do anything. **This makes it the only segment in the game where it can be completed by doing nothing. *Cycles is the only level to have two secret coins in ball mode. *Cycles and Geometrical Dominator are the only levels to end in a form other than the Cube and Ship. They end with the Ball and Robot, respectively. *Cycles has the largest percentage of trick jump orbs, as more than half the jump orbs are traps. *Cycles is the first level before 1.6 that has hitbox-transparent blocks. All levels before this level that have these blocks have been modified in 1.6 to make way for secret coins. Errors *When in anti-gravity in the first few percent of the stage, at the part with the two yellow jump rings, if you jump towards them too early and time the subsequent jumps on the rings properly, you could miss the normal gravity portal and fall to the ceiling. See here for demonstration. Gallery CyclesMenu.png|Cycles on the main menu CyclesMenuOld.jpg|Cycles before Update 1.9 CYC-C1.png|First secret coin (Ball) CYC-C2.png|Second secret coin (Ship) CYC-C3.png|Third secret coin (Ball) Cube15.png|Icon unlocked after completing in practice mode Cube16.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode Category:Levels